


Everyone Loves Eiji - Valentine's Kisses

by yukipri



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipri/pseuds/yukipri
Summary: Just Eiji getting kissed by a bunch of boys.*Fanart*My still ONGOING Valentine's Day project for this year.





	1. Kiss 1 - Ash x Eiji

**Author's Note:**

> The theme? I was sorta going for with these is "chocolates." I wanted these to sorta look like a fancy box of chocolates when I put them all together!
> 
> All the characters who have official colors have them in the bg (the first 5 boys do), so I was trying to think of what chocolates would work for them, both color and personality-wise.
> 
> Ash's color is red, and I think red velvet? might work for him ^ ^; Rich and sexy but still sweet and a cake LMAO I wanted their kiss to be something more gentle and sweet, they can convey the world with just the simplest gestures.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47279639382/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Kiss 2 - Shorter x Eiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter x Eiji Kiss~

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33456380558/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47279639352/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide on one for this bias ship of mine, so have a happy smiley much more platonic one AND a full on romantic smooch with tongue <3


	3. Kiss 3 - Sing x Eiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing x Eiji, featuring main storyline!Sing x Eiji, as well as 7 years later Garden of Light!Sing x Eiji

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33456380498/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47279639282/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly they're such a bias ship of mine <3


	4. Kiss 4 - Yut-Lung x Eiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YutEi!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33456380418/in/album-72157706723710675/)


	5. Kiss 5 - Blanca x Eiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello size difference~!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47279639212/in/album-72157706723710675/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil heads up that I'm currently running a giveaway on both my Twitter and Tumblr until April 24th, 2019, with Banana Fish postcards as an option ^ ^ Check 'em out if you might be interested!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for viewing! This is such a self-indulgent project, but I love my rare pairs, and I also love drawing ships that I don't see much (if ANY) of, so WHELP here we are!
> 
> Again, you can find all my currently posted illustrations already on my social medias, but they'll probably all gradually be posted here too. If you want to share them, please reblog my posts on [Tumblr](http://yukipri.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YukiPri_Art)!
> 
> Any kudos/comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much! ^ ^


End file.
